


Paying Tribute

by IWillBeTheEndofYou



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Cheating, Extramarital Affairs, Gifts, Jewelry, M/M, boys in panties, married otabek, wearing sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:00:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29035083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWillBeTheEndofYou/pseuds/IWillBeTheEndofYou
Summary: Otabek returns from a business trip. Yuri demands tribute.
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 8
Kudos: 29





	Paying Tribute

Yuri was waiting for him, laying on the bed. He'd fallen asleep waiting, obviously. He was wrapped in one of Otabek's old sweaters, the hem playing around his thighs. One arm was thrown up over his head. His hair was twisted into a messy bun.

Otabek closed the door behind him as quietly as he could. He watched the steady rise and fall of his chest as he wriggled out of his shoes. He let his jacket fall into a pile on the floor. His shirt followed, although his pants stayed on for the moment.

Yuri stirred when he climbed into bed, giving a happy sort of murmur. He was so soft and warm, pliant in his sleepy state. Otabek was able to manipulate him to laying half on his chest, so he could soak up the warmth, the smell of his lover.

“What did you bring me?” he asked, his voice heavy with sleep. Otabek laughed softly.

“Greedy little thing.”

“You know the rules. If you're going to leave me, you have to pay tribute.” he yawned and rubbed his eyes for a moment, then smiled at Otabek. It was a long, slow smile, full of promises and something sinfully delicious.

“How about a kiss first?”

“Tell me what you brought me.” he demanded. Otabek just raised an eyebrow and puckered his lips. The green eyed boy rolled his eyes and bent to kiss his lover. His lips were so soft, Beka thought, and he had missed them so much. His tongue darted out to run against those lips. He knew that Yuri sometimes dabbed them with Vaseline some nights to keep them moisturized and soft. 

Yuri's mouth opened, and he groaned at the taste. In the daytime, Yuri tasted like cherry Starburst. In the evening, it was his toothpaste and something hot. Something that was just so unique to him. There wasn't even a word for it. It was close to cloves, maybe.

“Now tell me.” Yuri sat back on his heels. The collar of the sweater revealed length of collarbone. Otabek wanted to bite down on that flesh and see teethmarks blossom. He wanted to press down on those bruises, hear Yuri hiss in pain.

“Why don't I show you instead?” he crawled out of bed and went to his carry on bag, rummaging around in it in the dark. He found the small velvet box and shuffled back to bed. He sat on the edge and handed it towards his lover.

“Ooh!” Yuri's eyes gleamed, and he reached out. Otabek playfully yanked his hand back, smiling at the pout that formed on the delicate face of the blonde boy.

“Mean,” he sulked until he was given the box. He pried it open and gasped, seeing the delicate silver ring, set with a single emerald. He slipped it on his finger immediately, holding his hand out. He tilted it from one side to the other, admiring it.

“Matches your eyes.” Otabek said softly. “Thought you just had to have it.”

Yuri squealed and threw himself onto Otabek. He pressed kisses to the corner of his mouth, down his jaw. Otabek just leaned back, letting the other man devour him. He ran his hands up and down those bare thighs, milky pale and delectable. He growled playfully and shoved him so Yuri was on his back.

Otabek grabbed one of the feet, kissed the instep. He loved how Yuri painted his toenails, spicy red just now. He nipped at the ankle bone, gripping hard at the flinch that when through the leg. He licked up the calf, feeling the goosebumps rising up in his wake.

“Beka,” it was a sweet whine. He hummed and sucked on the side of Yuri's knee, delighting in the way he keened. He nosed further between his thighs, breathing against the silky panties that barely contained the growing erection.

Yuri had gone very still. His breath came in gasps. He was clutching big handfuls the comforter, digging his nails in. He whined when Beka's mouth wrapped around his cock underneath the panties. He canted his hips higher, wanting more, more, more.

His hips suddenly collapsed onto the bed. He sat up, glaring, but froze when he realized that his lover was hooking his fingers into the waistband of the panties, pulling them off and hurling them to the side, probably landing somewhere near his shirt and jacket. He could keep the sweater on.

Otabek's lips parted and the dick was finally in his mouth, pressing against his tongue. He sucked, finally feeling slightly relieved at the flavor of Yuri on his tongue. He inhaled through his nose and sank his head down further, his nose nestling at the tiny, neat little patch of blond hair at the base of his cock.

“Bekaaaaaa,” Yuri exhaled. 

One leg was lifted over his shoulder, so he could feel the warmth of his thigh against his ear. The other hand snaked underneath towards his ass. He was delighted when he felt the plug already tucked into his ass.

He sucked harder, gripped the base of the toy and twisted. He'd done this so many times, he knew how to play the body of the other man like a fiddle. He sucked hard, flicking the tongue with his head as he bobbed. 

“Beka, Beka, BEKA!” Yuri's back arched like a bridge, and he looked beautiful. He loved seeing the length of white skin as the sweater rode up. It was quick and dirty tonight, but he knew that this was what Yuri needed. This was what he needed.

His mouth was full of cum, salty and thick. He swallowed it down and released his lover, crawling up while he was still in his afterglow. He laid down and gathered him back to him.

“What about you?” Yuri mumbled.

“Not tonight.” he whispered. “Not tonight.”

He rose with the sun. He pulled the blankets up over his lover, kissed his temple. He went and began to pull on his shirt, put his shoes back on. He gathered his jacket and the bag. Yuri stirred, looked at him with blurry eyes, the ring still on his finger.

“I'll see you in a few days.”

“I know.” he mumbled, his eyes drifting shut. “I'll be here, I'll be waiting.”

“I know.” and Otabek was gone. His wife was waiting for him at home. He always padded his business trips with an extra night to spend with Yuri, and snuck over as often as he could. He did have to keep up appearances, though.

And there was a present for her in the bag, too. A tribute to his guilt. He glanced at the sleeping man in the king sized bed as he closed the door, and headed out to his car in the driveway.


End file.
